Birth of a Rebellion
by Cassandra Alexis Jackson
Summary: What if Daniel wasn't entirely truthful about what happened to Jack, Sam, and Teal'c? How far would he go to save the life of his best friend? And what lessons could he pass on to the future SG-1? (This is a Daniel/Sam romance. Rated T for some adult situations, but nothing graphic.)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Birth of a Rebellion

Author: Cassandra Alexis Jackson

Pairing: Daniel/Sam

Rating: T

Spoilers: Big one for Moebius Part 2

Summary: What if Daniel wasn't entirely truthful about what happened to Jack, Sam, and Teal'c? How far would he go to save the life of his best friend? And what lessons could he pass on to the future SG-1?

Disclaimer: SG-1 aren't my characters. I'm just borrowing them. I promise I'll return them...eventually.

 **Author Note: For those of you waiting for more of Last Chance For Love, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. My muse quit on me on that story. I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but I hope you'll like this one**.

Chapter One

Daniel stared off into the Egyptian sunset lost in thought. The first rebellion attempt was a complete failure that cost the lives of his friends. When they were captured by Ra's forces they knew their time was up. Teal'c was the first executed because of being Apophis's former First Prime. Jack was next simply because he couldn't keep silent. The guards pulled Sam away and he hadn't seen her since.

He was the last of SG-1, but Ra did the one thing he never expected him to do. He let him go free. The only explanation he could come up with was he would be Ra's witness. It was a lesson teaching him the cost of disobedience. But it was a lesson he wasn't ready to learn yet. He was determined to save Sam if he could.

"Danyel, you must come quickly."

Daniel glanced over his shoulder smiling at the boy. "What is it?"

"My father has sent me to find you, Danyel. Your friends have returned."

"What?" That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. If the future SG-1 was here then something either has or would eventually go wrong with the timeline. This was all he needed. He climbed to his feet and followed Ketep's son back to the small village throwing the hood of his robe over his head as he walked. The last thing he wanted was to draw any unwanted attention.

They reached Ketep's tent and he stepped inside lowering the hood. The three people standing before him were complete strangers to him. He watched Jack look him up and down then he got the sudden feeling that the Colonel, according to the uniform, didn't like what he saw. Teal'c was decked out in his normal Jaffa armor telling Daniel he only recently broke ties with Apophis. He looked at Sam and saw she was the most different out of the group. Gone was the confidence and fire he had come to know and love about her. In it's place was a shy, meek, and completely uncertain woman.

"Well, this can't be a good sign," Daniel stated.

Jack frowned before saying, "why's that?"

Daniel ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Where am I?"

"Ancient Egypt."

Daniel couldn't help but give Jack his famous 'ya think' look before replying, "no, the me from your timeline." His eyes were drawn to Teal'c as he spoke matter of factly.

"I killed you."

"Why?" Daniel frowned not liking where this was going.

Teal'c lifted his head slightly the said, "you were a Goa'uld spy."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement. "A good reason." He glanced at the alternate Sam as she spoke for the first time."

"It was horrible."

Daniel nodded in understanding, but he didn't really care. This wasn't his Sam. She was suffering at the hands of Ra. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why are you here?" He glanced at Jack as he responded.

"Yes. Excellent question."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in shock. "You don't know?

"Well, I thought I did, there, for a while, and then I realized I...didn't." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. If all the irresponsible, reckless... "Well, I know why I'm here."

"Good! Let's start there."

Daniel shook his head at Jack and proceeded to tell them what happened. They looked skeptical, and he really couldn't blame them. It was a lot to take in. He had just finished his story when Ketep and his son rushed in. He was used to hiding from Ra's Jaffa. It was clear to him that Ra felt he made a mistake letting him go, but he couldn't help Sam if he was the System Lord's prisoner that was if Sam was still alive.

Daniel and Ketep were discussing their new rebellion plan when Jack's cry for help went over his radio. It was defiantly a different feeling knowing it would be him to pull Jack's backside out of the fire. It usually was the other way around. He and Teal'c raced to the Jumper's location and crouch behind a sand dune seeing the ship being attacked by Jaffa. If they didn't do something soon, Daniel knew the staff weapon blasts would eventually blow up the ship.

Daniel smiled slightly. "You know this is quite ironic. This whole thing started because Sam didn't want to take the Jumper back from a Jaffa patrol."

Five minutes later, it was all over and the Jaffa were rounded up. It was a small victory but a victory non the less. He glanced at Sam and Jack as they stepped out of the Jumper. He could see they had connected and even though they were in the past he knew military regs wouldn't keep these versions apart. He was happy for them, but with the second rebellion beginning it was time for him to rescue his Sam. He would only get one shot at this, and he would save her or die trying.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

He jerked out of his thoughts and looked over at this new version of Sam. She had the same concerned eyes, but she didn't know him. He forced a smile and shook his head. He'd left out his Sam's capture on purpose. This team's purpose was to keep the gate here on Earth so it would be buried, and his was to rescue his Sam from Ra.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam. I'm just thinking."

"About the other SG-1," she replied nodding her head. "I know it must be hard for you to see us when the people you knew are dead."

"Yeah, it's not easy. You and Jack seem to have hit it off." The sudden blush in her cheeks didn't get missed by Daniel. It was just yet another alternate reality with his best friends getting together only these people weren't his best friends.

"I guess we have. I have to admit it's a nice change."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally I don't attract guys like Jack. I usually attract guys like you, but I sense you don't see me the same way."

Daniel smiled and nodded his head. "You would be correct. I'm attracted to someone else," he admitted.

"It's not Jack is it?"

Daniel frowned and cocked his head slightly. "What?" He noticed Sam immediately start fidgeting.

"Oh boy...I'm sorry, Daniel. It's just that Jack thinks you're gay and um...I really like him. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No...no, you didn't offend me. Jack thinks I'm gay?" She nodded her head leaving him speechless for a minute. "No, Sam, I'm not gay. Jack is all yours. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay...do you want any company?"

"Not really, but thank you for the offer. I'll be back soon." Daniel climbed to his feet and adjusted the dog tags under his robes. Just touching them brought the memories of that day back with crystal clarity.

Daniel made the effort to grab Jack's dog tags before the Jaffa carted off his dead body. He knew it was a foolish thing to do seeing how he was going to soon die as well. But it was something he had to do. He remembered seeing amusement on Ra's face before he stepped down off his throne and approached him and Sam. He tried to move in front of Sam, but the grip the Jaffa now had on his shoulders only tightened. He wanted to shout at the Goa'uld not to touch her, but it would only entice the creature even more.

Ra pulled the dog tags from Sam's neck and held them up. "You hold such sentiment for something so small. Perhaps, you wish to have her's as well?"

Daniel caught the dog tags meeting Sam's eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. He watched helplessly as Ra ran his hand along Sam's face. The widening eyes told him Ra sensed the Naquahda in her blood. He was proven correct when moments later Ra ordered Dam to be dragged away. He called out her name then turned his glare to the System Lord he'd help kill centuries from now.

"Unlike your friend, I sense no Naquahda in you. Tell me why I should spare your life."

"We both know you aren't, so why don't you just get on with it."

Ra laughed and shook his head. "I have no intention of killing you. You shall be my witness to the people. If you defy your God, your punishment is death."

"Danyel, you appear troubled, my friend."

Daniel glanced over at Ketep and nodded his head. "I am, my friend."

Ketep shook his head. "I know what you are thinking and that is why I told the others that they were all dead, but it has been five years. Surely, she is dead by now."

"No, she's not, Ketep. You didn't see the look in Ra's eyes when he touched Sam's face. I know he's made her a host."

"And that is why you delayed trying to rescue her?"

"Yes; it's hard to explain. I know Sam's alive and is fighting. I also know she wouldn't want me to risk the rebellion in order to rescue her. There's also the issue of freeing her from the Goa'uld inhabiting her. I know a place I can take her, but we have to defeat Ra first."

"Then let us accomplish that goal first, then I promise we will do all we can for your friend."

"I'm sorry, but I can't come with you tomorrow, Ketep."

"You are going to Ra's ship tonight."

"Yes, I have to. If I wait, I will lose my chance to save Sam. I have all ready lost one woman I loved to them. I will not lose another."

"Then I will come with you."

"No, Ketep, I can't let you do that. I will not risk any other lives but my own."

"And what shall I tell the others?"

"I don't care what you tell them, but make sure they don't come after me. They have to make sure the gate stays here. And also make sure the tape gets buried with the gate and ZPM."

"I understand, Danyel. I will do as you ask. I wish you luck, my friend."

Daniel smiled and extended his hand firmly shaking Ketep's hand. "And I wish you luck as well, my friend."

As they went their separate ways, Daniel had a strong feeling he wouldn't ever see Ketep again. He made his way quietly through the darkness avoiding routine Jaffa patrols. Dawn would be approaching by the time he reached Ra's ship. He knew the ship by heart remembering the first time he was aboard it on Abydos. His first priority would be to find Sam then figure out how to get her off the ship and through the gate before it was buried.

The morning sun was just breaking the horizon as he approached the System Lord's ship. He would need to wait for Ketep and the others to begin before he could sneak on to the ship undetected. The Zat gun he had brought with him was securely hidden in his robes. If he had learned anything from Jack O'Neill, it was never go anywhere unarmed.

An hour passed before a battalion of Jaffa rushed from the Mother Ship. His brain was telling him to go, but his instincts told him to wait. He would be a fool to rush in now and get killed. He waited another hour and just as he expected another battalion of Jaffa rushed out into the battle. He hoped Ketep and the others were all right. The moment the thought crossed his mind he shoved it away. There was nothing he could do for them. He had to focus on getting to Sam.

He waited ten more minutes before sneaking aboard Ra's ship. He ducked out of sight and listened. He knew the Goa'uld inside Sam wouldn't be Ra's queen since that privilege belonged to Hathor. Would she be on board or had Ra all ready banished her to Mexico locked inside her Sarcophagus? He didn't know, but there was one thing he knew for sure. He didn't want to run across her if she was still here with Ra. He began searching rooms he knew Ra wouldn't be in until he finally found who he was looking for.

"Sam," he whispered seeing her sitting quietly alone. He took a small step backwards not hearing the Jaffa come up behind him. The next second he cried out in pain as he was hit from behind. He crumpled to the ground in a heap fighting to stay conscious but knew it was a losing battle. His last thought before he slipped into the darkness was how he'd failed Sam.

Daniel opened his eyes slowly and frowned. He wasn't in a cell as he had expected to be. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. It appeared to be a bedroom, but why would he be brought here instead of a dungeon cell? He climbed to his feet and backed away as the bedroom door opened revealing Sam standing before him. She smiled as she entered the room shutting the door behind her.

"I am pleased you are awake, Daniel. I feared the Jaffa had severely harmed you. He has been felt with," she replied in the two tone voice of the Goa'uld symbiote.

"Ah, okay, why would you do that?"

"Because I know much about you from my host."

"Don't you mean your prisoner?"

"No, Daniel, Sam is not my prisoner."

"You don't expect me to believe you do you? As long as you suppress her Sam is your prisoner," he spat. He watched the Goa'uld smile as she stepped closer toward him.

"You are angry with me."

"Yes, I'm angry with you," Daniel said feeling his anger rise at her teasing tone.

"Are you not curious as to who I am, Daniel?"

"No, not really because all the Goa'uld are the same."

"Except I am not a Goa'uld."

Daniel starred at her as she watched him. "What?"

"I am what you and Sam call Tok'ra. My name is Egeria, and from what Dam has told me I will be the mother of all Tok'ra."

Daniel took another step backwards feeling his back hit the solid wall of the bedroom. He couldn't retreat any farther. He knew Sam wouldn't willingly give this Goa'uld information. He had to act fast if he was going to free Sam from her jailer. "What did you do to her? Sam wouldn't willingly give you that information."

"I did nothing to her, Daniel." She took another step forward until she was standing directly in front of him. "She and I speak quite frequently. I have not harmed her I any way. I would let her out to speak with you, but I fear Ra would discover my deception and have me removed from Sam thus killing her in the process."

Daniel slapped Sam's hand away as the Goa'uld lifted it to caress his face. "Don't," he growled.

"I will not harm you, Daniel. Together we can bring forth the means to defeat the System Lords once and for all. It is true your DNA will ensure the symbiotes a will not be rejected, but I can make sure you give them so much more than DNA."

"What are you talking about?"

"Within all Queens is the ability to imprint on their young. Most of the time we do not care who the male is for it matters not, but you are different, Daniel. You will be known as the father of the Tok'ra."

"Ah, no thank you. I've been there and done that. I won't be your DNA donor."

"What Hathor did to you disgusts me, and I would never force you. But you are who I have chosen."

Daniel sucked in a ragged breath and held it as the Goa'uld gently pressed Sam's body up against his. Seconds passed forcing Daniel to release the breath he was holding and suck in much needed oxygen. The Goa'uld smiled at him before taking a step backwards. What kind of game was she playing?

"Because of the fighting we cannot remain here. We will travel to a world I call home. There will be where our own Tok'ra rebellion will begin. Jaffa! Kree!"

"Yes, my Lady Egeria, how may I be of service?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was one thing for the Goa'uld to tell him her name was Egeria, but it was a different story coming from a Jaffa since that Jaffa wasn't close enough to overhear their conversation. Could she really be telling the truth? He wanted to believe her for Sam's sake, but he also knew it could be a trick. He didn't know what to believe.

"You will gather my servants and have them prepare my ship. We will be leaving, and I will be taking this human with me."

"My Lady Egeria, please forgive me, but my Lord Ra wishes for the human to remain here so that he can question the prisoner."

"You mean torcher and kill him because of the uprising."

"My Lady, please..."

"No, this human is my prisoner, and he shall go with me."

The Jaffa swallowed then bowed his head. "I will do as you ask, my Lady. My Lord will not be pleased."

"I am sure he will not be, but it was my Jaffa who captured the human not his. I am very pleased and most grateful for my new host, but I will not release my prisoner. We shall leave within the hour. And you will not report our departure until we are gone."

The Jaffa hesitated a moment before once again bowing his head. "As you wish, my Lady."

Daniel watched the Jaffa turn and leave the room before he was once again facing Sam's captor. "Why did you do that? You know ticking off Ra will eventually bite you in the butt."

"Yes, I know Ra will eventually find me once my children begin their own rebellion. He will kill my host and banish me to a planet called Pangar."

"How do you know that?"

"As I have said, Sam and I talk to one another. We must leave, Daniel."

"Oookay," Daniel replied not seeing any other options.

He stepped out of the room and was immediately surrounded by Jaffa. These Jaffa, he noticed, didn't bear the eye of Ra on their foreheads. So, they had to be Egeria's personal Jaffa. He knew Egeria was once a mate to Ra, and assuming nothing was wrong with her former host he must have insisted Egeria take Sam. He silently hoped Sam was spared the trauma of Ra and Egeria... They reached Egeria's ship, and he was led on board.

"Take him to my chambers. I will join him once we are on our way."

"Yes, my Lady," the Jaffa said leading the way down the corridor.

Daniel glanced around as he walked. The ship appeared to be the standard Goa'uld Mother ship. He knew where most of the corridors led. His current problem was he was completely surrounded by Jaffa. There was no way for him to kidnap Dam and escape through the Stargate. The Jaffa stopped in front of a door. They opened it and shoved him inside.

The solid click of the lock told Daniel he wasn't going anywhere. He sighed and looked around at his new surroundings. It was a large bed chamber covered from top to bottom wit Ancient Egyptian artifacts. Had the situation been different Daniel might have been interested in examining the collection. Instead, he grabbed one of the many chairs in the room to balance himself. The ship was airborne removing any hope he had of saving Sam. He spun around hearing the lock in the door release.

"Do you like what you see, Daniel?"

"Yes, actually, I do. You have a good collection of Egyptian artifacts." He watched Egeria enter the room and close the door behind her.

Egeria smiled and he heard the click of the lock engaged again on the door. "Sam said you would be fascinated by my collection."

"Yes, about Sam... May I speak to her?"

"Of course," Egeria said nodding her head. "Now that we are away from Ra it should be safe." She lowered her head and Sam's body relaxed. Her head slowly lifted and a smile spread across Sam's face.

"Sam?"

"Daniel, I knew you wouldn't give up on me." The smile suddenly vanished being replaced with a look of concern. "You shouldn't have come for me. It was too dangerous..."

Daniel stepped forward and grasped Sam's shoulders. "Sam, look at me." He waited until she compiled then he just stared into her eyes. He sighed seeing that it was Sam who was starring back at him. "So, the symbiote is really Egeria?" He released his hold on Sam's shoulders and took a step away from her.

"Yes, which complicates things."

"Because she all ready knows her future?"

Sam smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, that's part of the reason."

Daniel sighed watching Sam enjoy his discomfort. "Ah, let me guess I'm the other reason."

Sam cleared her throat as she took a step forward. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I know it's not funny, but Egeria does have a crush on you."

Daniel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're kidding right? First, Anise and now Egeria," he said shaking his head.

Sam frowned as she watched him. "Anise likes you?"

"Yeah, I figured you all ready knew. Apparently, Anise's host Freya had a thing for Jack and the symbiote liked me." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a mute point now I suppose. She'll get over it." He glanced up in time to see something flash through Sam's eyes before it was gone.

"Yeah, I guess she will. Daniel, what are we going to do? This will change the future in unimaginable ways. Egeria wasn't supposed to meet either one of us."

"We can't worry about that right now, Sam. We just have to make sure Egeria gives birth to the Tok'ra and leaves you."

Sam nodded her head before sitting down in one of the many chairs in the room. "We've been talking about that. She knows her fate and she doesn't want me to be killed. She said when she finds a willing host she'll let me go."

Daniel took a seat in a nearby chair watching Sam closely. "And how long will that take?"

"I don't know."

"Sam..."

"Daniel, I really don't know. Egeria says it'll be as quickly as possible."

"But," Daniel prompted.

"But, it took her years to find her last host, and Ra made her leave that host for me. She says Katianna was her first willing host, and Ra killed her because he favored me instead."

"I'm sorry you went through that Sam, but this is your life too."

Sam nodded her head as tears slid down her face. "You're right it is my life, Daniel."

Daniel frowned seeing a determined look cross Sam's face. "What are you thinking, Sam?"

"I'm thinking we've all ready changed the future why stop now? You and I can never go home, so why not make things better."

"What? Sam, if you remain Egeria's host you will eventually die when Ra removes her. You know that."

"I know, Daniel."

"And what about Teal'c? If we change Egeria's future he'll die because he won't be on Tretonin."

"I know, Daniel. I have no intention of changing Egeria's future. You and I won't live forever, so why not make the most of the time we have."

Daniel ran a hand through his short hair feeling his heart break. "You sound like Jack now. And what about me, Sam? Are you going to leave me all alone here in this time?"

Sam glanced at him and sighed. "Daniel, we've both been all alone for the last five years. I don't blame you for not coming for me before now, but it might be safer if we are alone. We can each do so much more."

Daniel stared at Sam in shock. "What you're just going to drop me off on some random planet?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "No, Egeria is still determined to have you father the Tok'ra."

Daniel noises his head still feeling dumb founded and hurt. "Oh, I see before you discard me like trash you want me to sleep with you first."

"Daniel..."

"No, just stop, Sam. The Tok'ra have always used us and it seems Egeria is no better. Don't you see what this is doing to me, Sam? I all ready lost Sha're to the Goa'uld. I can't lose you too. You mean too much to me."

"I don't know what to say, Daniel. You mean a lot to me too. That's why I'm trying to convince you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm all ready hurting Dam, because I'm in love with you."

Sam's eyes widened as he rose to his feet and paced. "What? No, we're just really good friends."

Daniel stopped pacing and looked at Sam. Her expression told him she was in complete shock. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her, but she'd backed him into a corner. "Yes, Sam, we're really good friends, but did you ever wonder why I didn't visit your lab as often as I once did?"

Sam shook her head then cleared her throat. "No, I just figured you were really busy trying to play catch up."

Daniel sighed, nodded his head, and started pacing again. "I was in the beginning. It didn't take me long to get caught up. Jonas did a pretty good job while I was away. No, I stayed away because it hurt too much to be around you, since you only saw me as a friend. Jack's dead, yet you still hold a torch for him to the point that you don't even see me anymore. Okay, you want to go our separate ways. Fine, just drop me off anywhere there's a Stargate. I'll go live out my days on Abydos."

Sam jumped to her feet and stepped in front of him. "Daniel, you can't do that. If Ra finds you, he'll kill you."

Daniel stared down into Sam's blue eyes. "What does it matter? I'm all ready dead inside." He turned away as a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes," Egeria answered.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my Lady. I brought refreshments."

"Thank you, Mal'tor. Please leave them outside. We will bring them inside ourselves."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Mal'tor, we wish to not be disturbed until we reach our final destination."

"Yes, my Lady."

Daniel released an emotional sigh as he glanced at Egeria once the footsteps were gone. "Let her go, Egeria. Please."

"I have all ready promised to do that, Daniel. You have shocked Sam with your confession."

Daniel sat down heavily in a chair nodding his head. "I'm sure I did."

"She does love you, Daniel." Egeria stepped in front of him.

Daniel glanced up as a tear slid down his face. "I know she does, but only as a dear friend."

Egeria smiled and shook her head as she gently caressed his cheek. "No, she truly loves you, Daniel. She buried her feelings for you behind Jack O'Neill, because she did not want to lose you again. It tore her to pieces when you ascended. Every man she has ever loved has either left her, betrayed her, or died." Egeria leaned down brushing Sam's lips against his own.

Daniel knew he should push Egeria away, but he didn't have any fight left in him. Sam's words had cut him deep. He felt numb to it all. He sat there as Egeria kissed him, but his body refused to remain numb. He had gone too many years without intimate human contact that his senses went into overdrive. Even though he knew it was Egeria and not Sam kissing him his mind chose to ignore that fact and instead decided to react to the situation.

The kiss deepened and his hands gently wrapped around Sam's waist pulling her...Egeria onto his lap. The feel of her warm body pressed against his ignited a fire inside of him. He slid one hand into Sam's hair while he explored her mouth with his own. His other hand slid around her body pulling her closer toward him. He broke the kiss needing oxygen and finally took a good look at the woman in his arms afraid of who he'd see.

"Wow, I always thought you were a great kisser Daniel, but I had no idea just how right I was."

Daniel sucked in a ragged breath and tightened his grip. "Sam..."

Sam smiled and nodded her head. "It's me, Daniel. Egeria knew I'd never kiss you, so she initiated the contact then pushed me out to experience the wonder that is Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled then dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Daniel? Egeria kissed you."

He lifted his head looking up into Sam's blue eyes. "Yes, and I let her. I knew it was her, but I pretended it was you."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. "What choice did you have? I wasn't listening to reason or my heart." She glanced down hearing his stomach rumble. "When was the last time you've eaten, Daniel?"

"I don't know. Yesterday afternoon I think."

Sam shook her head as she rose to her feet. "Daniel, you have to eat. We should reach Egeria's planet sometime tomorrow." She walked to the door opening it then rolled the tray of food inside. "Once we get there we can figure out what to do next."

"And what about us, Sam?"

Sam smiled as she popped a grape into her mouth. "We'll take it one day at a time, Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daniel ate and talked with both Sam and Egeria as the ship traveled farther away from Earth. He found her truly fascinating once he came to realize he and Sam could learn a lot from her. She'd spent most of her life as a shared mate of Ra having birthed several cycles of symbiotes for the Goa'uld. It was Katianna who showed her just how cruel and unjust her brethren could truly be. It was then that she began speaking to her host. It was a rewarding experience for her and one she enjoyed. Even though Katianna was a willing host it had taken Egeria a few years to begin to see the Goa'uld for what they were.

"Egeria, being a Queen what happens to your host's eggs?"

"I do not understand the question, Daniel."

"What I'm asking is would Sam still be able to have human offspring while she's your host?"

Egeria frowned and shook her head. "I do not know to be honest. As you know it is forbidden for two Goa'uld hosts to conceive a child."

Daniel smiled thinking of Shifu safe and sound with the other Ascended beings. "Yes, I know that. I was just curious."

"Are you making plans for the future, Daniel?"

"What? No, I was honestly curious."

Egeria smiled as she rose from the chair she was sitting in and walked over toward the bed. "It is late, and I am sure you are tired, Daniel."

"Yes, I am, but I'd never take your bed from you. I'll make a bed here on the floor."

"I do not mind sharing the bed with you."

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure you wouldn't, but I'm not ready to be the father of the Tok'ra."

"And I would not force you to do anything until you are ready, Daniel. I only wish for you to have a good night sleep."

Daniel studded Egeria for a moment. Sensing her sincerity, he caved. "All right, thank you for the offer. I'll gladly accept it, but I don't trust myself after how I reacted to our kiss."

Egeria's smile grew making Daniel wonder what she was thinking. "Perhaps we should create a pillow wall to keep us separated?"

 _You really do like him don't you?_

 _Yes, and I still do not see what you saw in this Jack O'Neill. You have Daniel who you have much in common with. He is your match Sam, not Jack O'Neill_.

Daniel smiled laughing at the suggestion. "You've been talking too much to Sam I see. No, I don't think we need to be that extreme."

 _Yeah, I'm starting to see that. But it was complicated a few years ago._

 _Because of his wife Sha're? "Very well, I will go change." Egeria bowed her head slightly never taking her eyes off of him._

 _Yeah, he loved her very much._

 _Well, it appears he is ready to love again._

 _Yeah, it does. I just hope I won't disappoint him._

 _We shall see_.

Daniel felt his pulse quicken as he watched Egeria step out of the room. What did she have planned for him? He quickly changed into the garments Egeria had laid out for him and climbed into the bed. He was just getting himself settled on his side when Egeria...no, Sam stepped out of the other room. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Daniel. Egeria and I figured we'd both be more comfortable if it was me sleeping beside you instead of her."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "Because we've slept beside each other on missions."

"Yeah," she said but he noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks.

He waited for Sam to climb into the bed before saying, "I'm still me, Sam."

Sam settled herself in the bed nodding her head. "And ai'm still me...sort of. It's just hard for me to be honest about my feelings."

"You didn't seem to have any problems with Pete Shanahan."

"Pete isn't a great example, Daniel. I thought I was in love with him, and he was the first man in a long time who noticed me."

Daniel rolled over onto his side starring at her. "Sam, what did I ask you on Vis Uban?"

"That doesn't count, Daniel. You had no memory of any of us or of yourself for that matter."

"It most certainly does count. I knew then that I loved you. It's not my fault you were still hung up on Jack."

"Then why didn't you pursue me once you remembered everything?"

"I remembered who you loved, and I wouldn't hurt my best friend by stealing his girl. I figured if I was patient enough the powers that be would give me a break. I guess I was wrong."

"Daniel..."

"It's okay, Sam. I'll see you in the morning." Daniel rolled over, threw off the covers, and climbed out of bed.

"Daniel, where are you going?"

"To find my own room, Sam. I can't do this anymore. Good night," he said as he quickly stepped out of the bedchamber.

He sighed as the door closed behind him. He knew he was letting his emotions get the best of him, but he was tired of holding in his feelings. He loved Sam, and now she knew. He had to start showing her just how much he loved her and see what happened. The ball was in her court.

He walked down the corridor surprised to find it void of Jaffa. He expected to run into someone at least...eventually. Not that he'd know what he'd say if they asked why he was walking around the ship alone. He was after all still technically Egeria's prisoner. He came across another bedchamber and after hearing nothing but silence for a few minutes he opened the door. He stepped inside and froze as the lights came on.

"Oh my God," he said looking at a liquid filled container sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here, Human? Have you hurt my Lady Egeria?"

Daniel slowly turned around facing Egeria's First Prime. He raised his hands and shook his head. "No, I haven't hurt her. I was looking for a place to sleep."

"Did you not find her bedchamber comfortable?"

"Ah, I don't think that's any of your business, but no I didn't."

"You are not worthy of her."

"Excuse me...what are you talking about?"

"You know what I speak of, Human."

"Ah, no I don't, Mal'tor."

Mal'tor moved so fast Daniel had no time to react. He felt the First Prime's hand tighten around his wind pipe. "You have no right to speak my name, Human. Only my Lady and Lord have that honor, and you are neither...yet."

Daniel frowned as he clawed at the death grip slowly chocking him. "What," he wheezed.

"Why do you think my Lady saved you from Ra's wrath? It was not out of the goodness of her heart. She has chosen you to be her beloved's next host."

Daniel coughed and gulped in precious oxygen as Mal'tor released him. He dropped to his knees and glanced up at the symbiote swimming around in the clear container. It appeared to be watching him as if it was sizing him up. He tore his eyes away to glance at Mal'tor. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you sound disappointed."

"I am, Human. I have served my Lady for many years. I hoped I would one day be worthy enough to be her beloved's host."

"I thought a Goa'uld symbiote couldn't blend with a Jaffa."

"They cannot. I am not a Jaffa."

Daniel rubbed his throat as he climbed to his feet. "You could have fooled me. Look, talk to Eg...ah, your Lady Egeria and see what she says."

"I have spoken with her before, and she says she does not choose me."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Being a host to a Goa'uld isn't what you think it is."

"It matters not for I will never have the honor. You will become acquainted with my Lord Numa soon enough. Jaffa! Kree!"

"Ah, no, I don't think so. I don't do. I don't want the honor. I'm sure Lady Egeria will understand." Daniel took a few steps backwards putting some distance between himself and the Jaffa.

"You have no choice in the matter. My Lady has chosen you and it appears my Lord also approves."

"That's great, but we still have a problem."

"What is that, Human?"

"Your Lady Egeria hasn't obtained the Code of Life from me yet." Daniel swallowed hard trying not to throw up as memories of Hathor suddenly entered his mind. The Goa'uld basically raped him then created Goa'uld larvae with his DNA.

"You are stalling."

"Yes, but I'm also telling the truth. I'm assuming the Code of Life must be pure so there won't be rejection."

"You are not correct, Human. My Lord Numa can give the Code of Life just as you can. So, you see your stall tactics will not work."

"I was hoping you didn't know about that." Daniel tensed as he was slowly surrounded by Jaffa.

"I know much, Human. Jaffa, hold him."

Daniel struggled as strong arms grabbed him. No matter how hard he pulled the vice grip only tightened. He watched helplessly as Mal'tor reached into the container and removed the symbiote. "Don't do this Mal'tor, please."

"My Lord has chosen, Human. You are who he wants."

Daniel watched Mal'tor step around behind him. He braced himself for the pain, but it didn't come. Instead, he heard the symbiote squeal its displeasure. "What's going on?"

Mal'tor stepped around in front of him frowning. "My Lord does not wish to enter from the neck. Lay him on the bed on his side and hold open his mouth. My Lord wishes to not leave a scar on his new host."

"Lucky me," Daniel snapped trying to free his arms to no avail. He was laid on his side, but he clamped his mouth shut. It didn't take long for the Jaffa to pry open his mouth and hold his head in place. His eyes widened and he struggled to move his head as the symbiote reared its head before lunging forward into his mouth. He felt himself chock a split second before the symbiote ripped through the soft tissue at the back of his throat. His last conscious thought as he slipped into the darkness was at least he wouldn't be forced to hurt his friends since they were all ready dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This chapter has added spoilers for Grace.**

 **I want to welcome my newest followers to this story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it. I want to also thank my reviewer. I did go back and re-read the Wikipedia article after reading your review. I saw what you were referring to. And although Numa wasn't a deity, according to the same article Egeria appears to have loved him. But when I decided to incorporate him into the story I always had a twist in mind. *grin* It's revealed in this chapter, and I hope you as well as my other followers like it.**

Chapter Three

Sam rolled over on to her back and sighed. Daniel's words stung, but she couldn't deny the truth behind them. She had felt his feelings by the way he'd looked at her on Vis Uban. Even though she'd denied that there wasn't anything romantic between them, she knew she was seeing a side of Daniel she'd never seen before. And it scared her. She pushed away all her thoughts and feelings because she couldn't lose him again.

 _You still see yourself as cursed._

 _Yes, I do. I can't help it. You've seen my memories. Every man I've ever loved I've lost._

 _And yet you still have Daniel._

 _Yes, but I didn't know that at the time he was dying from radiation poisoning._

 _It is that time that is confusing me. You told him you did not know why you wait to tell people how you really feel. What did you mean if you were not expressing your love for him?_

 _That's the thing though, Egeria. I was telling him in my own way that I loved him. I guess some small part of him remembered and that's why he asked me what he did on Vis Uban._

 _And also confirming he held feelings for you as well._

 _Yeah, he was and I shoved him away._

 _Because you still held out hope for Jack O'Neill to wake up and see the light._

Sam sighed again knowing she deserved Egeria's sarcasm. She'd held on to Jack for so long because she truly thought they'd be happy together. She had countless alternate realities to prove it was possible. But in all those realities two things were different. She wasn't in the military, and Daniel wasn't apart of her life. She sometimes wondered what the realities with her and Daniel together looked like if there actually were any.

 _"For as long as she was alive, your mother showed me a world beyond just ambition and career. She gave my life meaning and balance. And it was my honor to love her for the short time she was with me. And if I were young again, and I met her for the first time even knowing her fate. I would do it all over again. That is love._

 _Sam, I know you've denied yourself the experience because you think it must enviably end in pain and loneliness. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone. And be loved in return."_

Sam wiped away her tears and sat up. Those words have haunted her since she'd heard them. They were the reason she dated Pete and eventually accepted his marriage proposal. They were also the reason she'd broken off the engagement. She was no longer happy with Pete. There was something missing, and she again clung to Jack as her father died.

 _Your father was a wise man, Sam._

 _Yes, he was. I just wish I had listened to him. Granted those words were really my subconscious trying to open my eyes and see the big picture._

 _And what was the big picture, Sam?_

 _That no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't give up my career for Jack. And even if I did it wouldn't change the fact that he didn't want the same thing I did. I want a family. I don't know if he does...did. And even if he didn't I know he would have loved our child if I became pregnant after we got together._

 _But..._

 _But he never showed any real interest in trying to find a way to be together. It's like he was holding me back from truly being happy with someone. He knew how I felt and a small part of me thinks he felt the same for a while._

 _It seems to me Jack O'Neill did what was needed to keep your interest in him so he would not have to fight his best friend for you. Jack was not blind, Sam. I am sure he saw the way Daniel acted toward you and he became possessive. He wishes for you to be happy as long as it was not with Daniel._

 _Maybe, but it's hard for me to see Jack like that._

 _That is because your heart still aches for him. I too am curious about these alternate realities you have wondered about. Is there not a way we can see them?_

 _Yes, but it's very dangerous. The problem is I don't know when the race on P3R-233 will even obtain the Quantum mirror. It'll be at least a couple thousand years from now._

 _Perhaps one day we can travel to this place and see these other realities._

 _I'd like that._ Sam glanced up as a knock sounded on the door. She relaxed her body allowing Egeria to come to the surface. She knew it was late, and she hoped Daniel was all right.

"Yes, you may enter," Egeria said pulling the covers up.

"My Lady Egeria, please forgive my disturbance, but I had to see you."

"What is wrong, Rish'ta?"

"I was passing by my Lord Numa's room, and I heard voices. It was not my intention to listen to the conversation, but once I heard the voice of your chosen one I grew concerned. I heard Mal'tor command his Jaffa to hold your chosen so that Lord Numa could blend with him."

"Are you sure?"

"I am most positive, my Lady."

"Thank you Rish'ta, for informing me. You may go."

"Yes, my Lady," Rish'ta replied bowing before leaving the room.

 _What are we going to do?_

 _I do not know, Sam._

 _Will he hurt Daniel?_

 _Yes, if Daniel fights him he will. He sees humans, much like most of my kind, as nothing more than property._

 _Then we have to free Daniel from him._

 _I cannot, Sam. Numa is my beloved. We met when he came to Earth to seek human slaves from Ra. We fell in love and began seeing each other in secret, but Ra discovered my betrayal. He had Numa removed from his host and banished to the planet we are traveling to now. I discovered him and set about freeing him from stasis._

 _I understand how you feel Egeria, but I won't sit back and watch Daniel become a prisoner to a Goa'uld._

 _Nor will I, Sam. That is why we must strive to turn Numa away from the ways of the Goa'uld._

 _Is that even possible?_

 _If it is not then...we will have no choice but to send him to Cimmeria._

Daniel opened his eyes and frowned. What he saw wasn't the darkness of his mind as he expected but the darkness of the room. What the hell was going on? He sat up slowly reaching for the lamp switch noticing that not only was he alone as light flooded the room, but he was dressed in different clothes. He knew he hadn't dreamed Mal'tor implanting him with a symbiote, so why was he in control of his body?

 _For the same reason that the Tok'ra, as you call them, share the host body with the host._

"I don't understand."

 _You do not need to speak out loud, Daniel. I can hear your thoughts._

Daniel nodded his head as concern coursed through his veins. If the Goa'uld learned about the Tok'ra before they come into being the entire Galaxy would be screwed. The thing that puzzled him at the moment was what sounded like amusement coming from Numa. Why would he be amused and still not force him into submission? _Right. So, what happens now?_

 _Now, I suppose we get to know one another. We will be together for a very long time._

 _Right._

 _You do not sound convinced._

 _No, it's not that. I know you're right about the time we'll be together. I just don't trust you._

 _Because I am a Goa'uld?_

 _Yes._

 _I must admit for one so young you speak your mind. I like that. It is a refreshing change._

Daniel didn't reply to the comment. He didn't really care what this Goa'uld thought. He just wanted it out of him. Hearing it sigh in his head, Daniel knew it had sensed his desire to be rid of it.

 _Daniel, my kind is a cruel and heartless race. I am sorry for all the suffering we have caused you or will cause you. I cannot change what is to come, but I can promise to help you rid Earth of my brother._

 _Wait...your brother? Who are you?_

 _I am not Numa as Egeria assumed when she found me. I allowed her to believe that I was in order to ease her pain. Knowing my brother, he killed her beloved in order to keep them forever apart. I am Amun. It is an honor to meet one of my brother's killers. He who banished me on Deldantia._

 _You're Ra's brother?_

 _Yes, I am. And together we will crush Ra and everything he stands for._

 _I'm sorry, but that doesn't ring true._

 _You do not believe me._

 _No...no, I don't believe you._

 _I understand your hesitance, Daniel. You know first hand what the Goa'uld are capable of. I give you my word that I will not harm you as long as it is within my power to do so. And yes, that includes forcing you to watch yourself do vile acts while I am in control of our body. I no longer gain any pleasure in watching another suffer._

Daniel's head snapped up hearing a knock on the door. He barely had a moment to register the sound before Amun surfaced suppressing him with a quick apology. He watched his body rise at Amun's command. He had to admit it was strange feeling his body moving even though he wasn't in control. He resisted the urge to fight Amun knowing it would do no good, but also because to the rest of the ship he was now a Goa'uld not Daniel Jackson.

Amin opened the door and smiled seeing the face of Egeria's new host. "Egeria, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come inside."

"Thank you, Numa. I know it is late, but I had to see you as soon as I heard what happened."

"Yes, I expected you would," Amun said closing the door behind Egeria.

"This was not how I planned for your return, my beloved..."

"Egeria, please, allow me to interrupt. There I something I must say."

"Yes, of course," Egeria replied straightening her shoulders.

Amun sighed knowing this would not be easy for Egeria to accept. He knew she was a proud woman, but currently she appeared nervous. There was no doubt in his mind she was concerned about Daniel. This pleased him greatly. In the years before Ra banished him he had done many otrosities to his former hosts and slaves that now greatly disturbed him. He had Daniel and a thousand years trapped in stasis to thank for his change of heart.

"Egeria, I am sorry, but I allowed you to believe I was Numa when you found me on Deldantia. The truth is I am not your beloved."

"If you are not Numa, then who are you?"

"I am Amun. Brother to the one you call Ra," Amun replied. He could see Egeria's face pale before she quickly tried to hide her clear concern for Daniel.

"What have you done with Numa?"

"I have done nothing with him, Egeria. From the story you told me after you freed me from my stasis, I can only assume Ra had him killed once he was removed from his host. I was placed in stasis and banished to Deldantia long before your affair with Numa. I am sorry for allowing you to believe I was Numa. I could not go back into the immortal sleep my brother placed me in."

"I understand your desire for freedom, Amun. But I must confess I am a little surprised at your confession and hearing the regret in your voice. It is a clear sign of weakness," Egeria spat.

Amun laughed and nodded his head. This was the reaction he had expected from Egeria once she learned the truth. "To a Goa'uld you would be correct my Lady, but to a Tok'ra..."

Egeria's eyes widened bringing a smile to his lips. "What?"

"You forget that when I blended with this host I had access to all of his memories. I know who you are or rather who you will become."

 _What are you doing, Amun?_

 _I am trying to convince Egeria that I wish to help her._

 _You do?_

 _Yes, Daniel, I do. I was not deceiving you when I said I wanted to crush my brother and everything he stood for._

Egeria shook her head and took a step backwards. "I do not know what you are talking about. I am loyal to Ra."

"So you say, my Lady. Perhaps, your host Sam does not feel as loyal to Ra as you do."

"Nothing of the host survives, Amun. You know this."

"And yet I speak to Daniel even now. If nothing of the host survives how did he accomplish this impossible feet?"

"You lie."

Amun relaxed his body and dropped his head stepping aside. He gently pulled Daniel to the surface and waited. He felt it would not be a very long wait. He knew Egeria was different from the first moment he met her. But he had no idea just how different she was until he blended with Daniel.

Daniel took a deep breath then released it before lifting his head. The switching back and forth would take some getting used to. "No, he isn't lying, Egeria."

"Daniel..."

"Yeah, it's me. I've been talking with Amun since I woke up. Actually, I woke up in control of my body."

"You were not suppressed?"

"No, not until you arrived. Up to that point Amun gave me complete access to myself."

"This is a trick to deceive me. You wish to have me killed."

"No, it's not. Unlike Jolinar who pretended to be Sam, it's really me."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

 _Crap, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry Amun, but I don't see any other way._

 _Nor do I, Daniel._

"You have a zat'nik'tel. Shoot me with it. You know if a Goa'uld is controlling a host one shot from a zat releases the host for a few seconds."

"You would endure that pain?"

"Oh, I've endured it many times, but yes I would to convince you Amun isn't controlling me."

"As you wish." Egeria backed up to the door and opened it all the while keeping her eyes on him. "Jaffa! Kree!" Egeria glanced over her shoulder as a Jaffa approached the open door. "Bring me a zat'nik'tel."

"Yes, my Lady."

"You still have time to change your story."

"Why would I change my story, Egeria? Then I would be lying," Daniel replied keeping his hands where she could see them:

"Very well," Egeria said as the Jaffa returned with the zat'nik'tel.

Daniel watched the Jaffa hand the zat over to Egeria. He took a deep breath and released it as she turned to face him. He mentally tried to brace for the pain that was about to come. He watched Egeria set Sam's jaw then raise the weapon. He saw the blue fire discharge from the zat seconds before it enveloped him.

"Ah," he yelled falling to the floor as his body twitched in pain. "Damn, that hurts," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Egeria immediately dropped the zat'nik'tel and rushed to his side. She knelt down beside her chosen one. "Daniel, I am so sorry for not believing you."

Daniel slowly sat up as the pain ebbed away. "I know. It's okay. You had no way of knowing if I was telling the truth or not."

Egeria nodded her head as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Sam is very worried about you as well."

Daniel smiled and nodded his head. "I'm sure she is, but as you both can see I'm fine. I admit when I first started talking to Amun I thought he was deceiving me as well, since we've been either used or tricked so many times. So, needless to say I didn't trust him either."

Egeria frowned slightly. "My children have used you? I know you said the same thing to Sam, but I did not...Daniel, I am sorry."

"You aren't to blame Egeria, trust me. Besides it hasn't happened yet, so think nothing of it."

"I cannot help but think about it. I will not allow my children to be like the Goa'uld. They must be better than that if they hope to defeat my kind."

Daniel's smile grew seeing the conviction in Egeria's eyes. "Amun agrees with you. And I agree the Tok'ra need your guidance."

"They also need your morality. The Goa'uld have no conscience, but I wish my children to have this."

"You know it's a human emotion. You may not be able to give this to them," Daniel reasoned.

"No, this is not something I can give them, but together we can teach them right from wrong."

"Until you're separated from them that is."

"And that will be when they change. How can we prevent this?"

Daniel shook his head before replying, "we can't. We can't change the future just to ensure the Tok'ra turn out the way you want them to."

"I know we cannot. We will simply need to teach as many of them as we can before Ra attacks us."

"So, you're still determined for me to be your Code of Life donor?"

Egeria smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, that has not changed." Her smile vanished moments later. "You are still against the idea."

Daniel sighed as he studied her. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps in time you will change your mind. I will not force anything on you."

"Thank you."

Egeria nodded her head before dropping it. Sam opened her eyes, lifted her head, and immediately wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck not carrying that they were still sitting on the floor. "Daniel, I was so worried about you."

Daniel laughed returning the hug. "I was worried about me too. It's weird having all these memories that aren't mine rolling around in my head."

Sam nodded her head as she rose to her feet with Daniel. "I expected Egeria's memories to just be included with the ones I all ready have from Jolinar."

Daniel stretched his sore body before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But they aren't are they?"

"No, they aren't. It seems Egeria's memories are actually overriding the memories left behind by Jolinar. It won't be long before I'll have nothing left of her."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest lost in thought. "So, what's Egeria going to do to Mal'tor?"

Sam took a seat beside Daniel sighing as she did so. "I don't know. She's staying pretty closed off about the subject. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit tired but when am I not...right."

Sam smiled before saying, "why don't you get some sleep. I'm sure you and Amun could use it."

"Yeah, but so do you, Sam."

"I'll go lay down if you will."

"All right," Daniel said nodding his head in agreement. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Daniel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I want to welcome my newest followers to the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Now as you can see it's clearly AU, but still Daniel/Sam. :-) I wanted to also let you guys know the bold italic words in this chapter are memories.**

Chapter Four

Daniel awoke to a persistent knock on his door. He opened his mouth to answer then quickly shut it. He couldn't answer them since he wasn't supposed to be in control in the first place. He smiled hearing Amun curse repeatedly inside his head. So, he wasn't a morning person...symbiote.

 _Relax your mind, Daniel._

Daniel did as he was instructed and felt himself being pulled backwards by Amun. _It's going to take me some time to get used to that._ Amun's chuckle echoed all around him as they symbiote took control of their body.

 _With practice it will become second nature for you._ Amun wrapped a robe around his body and approached the door. He unlocked it and threw it open. "What is the meaning of this disturbance," he roared in his two tone voice.

The Jaffa bowed his head. "Forgive me, my Lord. We are near Dardantia. My Lady thought you would like to be by her side."

"Yes, she is right. I will join her shortly."

The Jaffa bowed his head and backed out of the room. "Yes, my Lord."

Amun sighed as he turned around. He was plagued with unpleasant dreams the night before. Not wanting to bother Daniel with them he shielded his host. Now that he was awake the images returned with a vengeance. He shook his head and quickly got dressed.

 _What's bothering you, Amun?_

 _I do not wish to discuss it._

 _It might help to talk about it._

 _I said no!_ Amun closed his eyes hearing Daniel cry out in pain from his attack. This was not the way for him to react and he knew this. But to be fair before blending with Daniel he did not know this. To him a host was nothing more than his possession. This was the way it had always been since the Goa'uld began taking hosts and exploring the Galaxy.

 _Daniel, I am sorry I hurt you._ Amun sighed not hearing a sound from his host. He would need to work harder at changing his ways. But it was this change that caused the tension between him and Ra in the first place. He could see the misery etched in the eyes of the people they ruled over. He often heard the remnant of his Egyptian host asking why his god was being so cruel.

It was only after thousands of years that the voice became silent. That blessed silence allowed him to do as he pleases with no regard of the suffering he was causing. He began reading the Book of the Dead and finally came to realize the people would worship them if they were the loving gods the Egyptians envisioned them to be. This was something the remnant had been trying to tell him, but now it was too late. His host was no more, but perhaps he could do something. It was on that day he confronted his brother.

 ** _"Ra, we must speak, brother."_**

 ** _"What do you wish to discuss, brother?"_**

 ** _"We have ruled over this planet and its people for thousands of years."_**

 ** _"Yes, I see this world as the beginning of a new era for our race."_**

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"My Queen Hathor has just informed me our children are ready to be born. She will be returning to Chulak where a new breed of humans will be born in time."_**

 ** _"We know nothing about them, brother. You would experiment on them to achieve what goal?"_**

 ** _"We are a dying race, Amun. In order to rebuild our society we need a way for our young to survive once blended with a human. We have lost too many of our kind in this struggle for survival. I have watched the females of this species as a child grows inside her, and I got an idea. If there was a way for our young to be incubated until they matured, then the likelihood of rejection would be reduced."_**

 ** _"And how many of these people have to die to create such a human?"_**

 ** _"As many as it takes," Ra stated. "This new human will be our army loyal to us. The Galaxy will be ours for the taking. There will be no one to stand in our way."_**

 ** _"Fear and torture are not the way, Ra."_**

 ** _"What do you speak of, Amun?"_**

 ** _"Have you not read the Book of the Dead, brother?"_**

 ** _"I have, and I found it to be boring."_**

 ** _"But if we ruled the people without creating fear they would not hate us so."_**

 ** _"You are correct, brother. They would rise up against us. It is the fear that keeps them loyal."_**

 ** _"No, brother, they are not loyal to us. They wish us dead for the cruelty we have brought upon them."_**

 ** _"Then perhaps I shall give them you to kill. Jaffa!"_**

Ra tortured him for days before having him removed from his dead host. He was placed in stasis and banished until Egeria found him. He learned Hathor had been successful in creating the new breed of humans. Since the current army serving them were called Jaffa, the name transferred to their new breed as well. Their race was once again thriving and a new system of government was being established. It did not surprise him to learn Ra was selected to be the supreme leader of the Goa'uld empire

Amun shook his head clearing his thoughts. He would have more time to think later. He left his chamber and walked to the bridge of Egeria's ship. He found her gazing down at the planet below with a smile on her face. She clearly missed this place that she called home. He had to admit he was interested to see how she ruled her people.

"My Lady Egeria, thank you for the invitation to join you."

"It is my honor, Lord Amun. Welcome back to Dardantia. I hope it will be a more pleasant visit than it has been."

Amun smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I am sure it will be, my Lady." He noticed Egeria watching him and her smile soon became a frown.

"You appear troubled, my Lord. Is everything all right?"

"No, but it is matters we can discuss once you are home."

"As you wish, my Lord."

 _Daniel..._ Amun silently cursed again as he watched Egeria's people rush forward to greet their Lady's return. He was amazed to see the genuine smiles on the people's faces. This was how it was meant to be. It appeared he had been right all those years ago, but how did Egeria achieve such a thing? How did she fight the hunger bred into them all to rule without mercy? He could see that he had much to learn.

"Jaffa, go ensure Mal'tor is still secure in his cell. And once we land transfer him to the dungeons until I decide his punishment."

"Yes, my Lady, it shall be done," a Jaffa replied bowing before turning on his heels and leaving the bridge.

Egeria turned toward him and smiled. "Now, my Lord, would you escort me to the palace?"

"I would be honored, my Lady." He took her hand and they left the bridge surrounded by Jaffa. They reached the ring room and in a matter of seconds they were inside the main chamber of the palace. He glanced around marveling at the architecture knowing Daniel would share his interest, but his host was still alarmingly silent. They continued through the palace until they entered Egeria's private chambers.

"Come sit Amun, and tell me what is troubling you." Egeria took a seat on one of the many chairs scattered around the sitting area.

"It is Daniel, Egeria. I hurt him this morning and have heard nothing from him since."

"You hurt him how?"

"I lashed out and attacked him like our kind does to subdue an unruly host. He was only trying to help me."

Egeria gasped and shook her head. This did not sound good. It was one thing to punish a host in order to keep them in line, but even then their presence could still be felt at least until they completely gave up. This should not be the case with Daniel. He and Amun had not been together long enough for Daniel to give up. No, she would not even consider the possibility. There had to be another explanation.

 _Egeria, isn't kalach Goa'uld for soul?_

 _Yes, Sam, it is._

 _So, kalach kek means death of the soul._

 _Yes._

 _No, you're wrong, Egeria. Daniel isn't dead. He can't be. Not now...not after everything we've been through._

 _I hope you are right, Sam. But the fact remains he may be lost to us. I have experienced it once in my life. My first host had been abuses by many when I took her. She appeared weak and one who would be easy to control. I tortured her for a day and by the next morning she was gone. I could no longer sense her presence in my mind._

 _She buried herself so deep in her subconscious that..._

 _No, Sam, she gave up and died. Daniel could have reacted the same way when Amun attacked him._

 _You don't know Daniel like I do. He's not a quitter._

 _And her Amun cannot sense him._

 _What can we do?_

 _There is nothing we can do, Sam._

 _Amun can leave him._

 _Then Daniel will die._

 _No, he won't. I won't let him. Let me out, Egeria. It's my turn to save his life._

Sam felt herself being released by Egeria and blinked her eyes. She couldn't break down now. Daniel needed her. She glanced up at Amun seeing the guilt etched in his...Daniel's eyes. If this worked she silently promised herself that she and Daniel would go on a date.

"I have an idea Amun, but I have to ask something first."

"What is it, Sam?"

"Can you repress yourself to the point that Daniel can't sense you, but still be able to keep his heart beating if need be?"

"Yes, I can, but what good would that do?"

"Please Amun, let me try to save Daniel."

"As you wish," Amun said moving over to the settee and laid down.

Sam watched Amun close his eyes and relax his body. She silently hoped this would work. She wasn't ready to let go of Daniel yet especially not when he just confessed his feelings for her. A set of feelings that he'd successfully bid from her for years. She knew she should've guessed after he asked about them on Vis Uban, but it never clicked in her head. She'd foolishly assumed he'd asked because of all the things she had been saying about him. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Now that she had him she wasn't going to let him go.

She waited until Daniel's breathing slowed to step forward. She placed her hand on his chest noticing that the beating of his heart had slowed as well. The only thing keeping Daniel's heart beating was Amun. That thought alone frightened her. Was Amun and Egeria right? Was Daniel truly gone?

"Daniel, can you hear me? It's Sam. I know you're in there somewhere. Please you have to come back to me. I can't do this alone. You can't drop a bombshell on me then leave. Daniel, please..." Sam dropped her head against his chest.

"Sam..."

Sam's head snapped up and she was looking into a pair of tired blue eyes. "Daniel, you're still here." Daniel smiled at her and slowly nodded his head.

"I had to come back, but to be honest I don't know how it happened."

"Amun thought he lost you after he attacked you this morning," Sam explained. Daniel nodded his head again and closed his eyes.

"He nearly did lose me. When he attacked me it felt like every nerve ending in my body was on fire, but I was the only one who could feel it. One second I was screaming in agony and the next my mind just shattered."

"Shattered...I don't understand." Sam frowned as Daniel opened his eyes again.

"I don't either, Sam. It felt like Amun was ripping my mind from my body while shattering or splintering it. I heard Amun's voice calling out to me, but I was barely conscious and couldn't answer him. I drifted deep in my subconscious clinging to life not knowing how to heal myself."

"You must have figured it out."

"No, I didn't, Sam. Someone saved me and brought me back to the surface."

"Who? But more importantly how? There's no one here but us."

"I don't know. It's not the Ancients, and other than the Nox I don't know who could have done it."

"Well, I don't care who it was. I'm just thankful that they did it. I don't think Amun meant to do what he did. He looked like he regretted it when he told Egeria he attacked you."

"I know he didn't. He apologized after it happened. I can hear him now waking up. He's happy your idea worked and frankly so am I."

Sam smiled and nodded her head as she leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Daniel's forehead. "You stay here and rest. Egeria and I'll get some food brought when your strong enough to eat."

"Thanks, Sam."

"No, problem," she replied watching Daniel close his eyes.

 _It was my fault. I killed her._

 _Egeria, she was your first host. Did you know you could do what Daniel described?_

 _No, not until he told us what he experienced._

 _Then stop blaming yourself. Yes, it was a terrible thing you did, but it's in the past. All you can do now is remember so that you don't do it again._

 _Wise words, Sam._

 _It's all any of us can do._

 _This is true. Are you ready to explore my home?_

 _I am, but I'd like to wait until Daniel can come with us._

 _You are still worried about him._

 _Yes, I am._

 _Then we shall wait._

 _Daniel, I am sorry I hurt you. I was not trying to kill you._

 _I know. You were simply wanting me to leave you alone, and I wasn't listening._

 _I will not ask for your forgiveness yet. I do not deserve it._

Daniel sighed then opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. _I want you to know that when you're_ _ready to talk I'll be ready to listen._

 _Thank you, Daniel. Now you should rest. I know you will be eager to explore this place soon enough._

Daniel smiled before settling himself on the settee. You sound like Jack, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. He woke with a start his heart beating wildly in his chest. He glanced around the room as he slowly sat up. He was still in Egeria's private chambers. How long had he been asleep? He took a deep breath trying to slow his racing heart. He could sense Amun but symbiote seemed to be fighting a nightmare by the words he was echoing inside his mind.

He rose to his feet and walked across the room to the window. The sun was beginning to set and merchants were closing shop for another day. The view before him reminded him of every ancient marketplace he could remember. He moved away returning to the settee sitting down. Whatever was bothering Amun was more painful than he first imagined. Amun was clearly trying to protect him but why?

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He thought back over what he knew of Amun's history. Maybe there was something there that would explain what was wrong. A few minutes passed before his eyes snapped open. Amaunet...how could he have not remembered. She was consort to Amun not Apophis, and Sha're was her host.

He didn't know enough about the Goa'uld hiereki to even begin to understand how this could have happened. It's possible that when Ra banished Amun Amaunet aligned herself with the first System Lord she could. That still didn't answer the burning question of why she even needed to, and why she didn't search for Amun? The answer was she either didn't love Amun as much as he still clearly loved her, or Apophis forbid her to search. His money was on Apophis forbidding Amaunet from searching.

He sighed as he slowly reached out his mind to Amun. He didn't want to startle the symbiote. There was no way he'd survive round two of that mind shattering thing Amun did to him before. He felt Amun stir and quickly backed off allowing the symbiote to awaken at his own pace.

 _Daniel, how long have you been awake?_

 _Long enough to realize you were having a nightmare about Amaunet._

 _Yes, I was. I forget you are an Archeologist. Before I disagreed with Ra and became banished, she and I were inseparable. But she is...was...is a Goa'uld to the core. It is hard to keep this straight in my mind. She is alive in this time but in the time you come from she is dead._

 _That's right. She was killed because she was trying to kill me._

 _And with her death you also lost your wife Sha're._

 _Yes._

 _That is why I have tried to protect you from my nightmare. This must be very difficult for you._

 _No, it's not as difficult as you might think. Yes, Amaunet might be alive in this time, but Sha're isn't. So, if we run across her it won't be Sha're that I'm seeing but Amaunet. Ah, because of future events it might be a good idea if we don't run into her. I'm sorry, Amun._

 _There is nothing to apologize for, Daniel. I agree it would be best if we did not run into her. She would not understand my change of heart. She would call me weak._

 _To be honest I don't understand your change of heart. I mean Osiris was trapped in stasis like you, but when he was released he was just as evil as when he went into the canopic jar._

 _I read the Book of the Dead and came to realize there was another way. As you know my brother did not agree with me._

 _I guess I still don't understand, because that seems like a quick change of heart. Especially, since you'd spent most of your life as evil as the rest of the Goa'uld._

 _This is true. Perhaps, it was also the death of my son that opened my eyes._

 _What? You don't mean a human son... That's not possible. I mean you had to know the Goa'uld would hunt him down... Oh God, he's the reason it became forbidden to create a Harsesis._

 _Yes, he was the reason for the law. Amaunet and I were not trying to conceive a child. The host she resides in was still fertile and it happened. I was confused at first why Amaunet was acting differently then I realized it was her host I was seeing for the first time._

 _Now Amaunet's words to me in that tent makes sense._

 _What do you mean?_

 _She had a child with Apophis and she kidnapped him from his grandfather and hid him away on Keb. She told me she had hid him where I and the System Lords would never find him. She didn't want to lose another son... She never intended to allow Apophis to make him his next host._

 _She mated with Apophis..._

 _Yeah, I'm sorry. Believe me I was just as shocked when I found out. I felt angry and betrayed but mostly I was sad._

 _Why?_

 _Because Sha're and I tried to conceive during the year I was on Abydos with her._

 _And it was Apophis who gave her what you could not._

 _Am I sterol, Amun? I have to know._

 _No, Daniel, you are not sterol. It simply was not meant to be. We should find Egeria and Sam. You need to eat then rest._

 _I'll go in just a minute. You haven't told me what happened to your son._

 _We had him for three years. In those years he was like any normal child his age. If he had lived longer I know we would have seen the Goa'uld genetic memory change him. It was Basset who discovered our secret. She could not understand why Amaunet chose to turn her back on her own kind and conceive a human child._

 _I don't understand._

 _As you know when Goa'uld symbiotes are born they are neither male nor female. It is only queens who are actually born female. Amaunet was one of the queens born to help enlarge our race._

 _But she chose not to create more symbiotes._

 _That is correct. If she had chosen to create symbiotes our son would never have been born._

 _So, it's one or the other when a queen is inside a human female?_

 _Yes, the way I understand the process once a Goa'uld queen has made the necessary changes to their host's body she will only be able to birth symbiotes. Amun was silent for a minute then sighed. I understand now. You wish to one day have a child with Sam. I am sorry, Daniel. If Egeria has all ready made the change..._

 _Yeah, I get it. It was foolish to even consider such a thing. I mean there's no telling what kind of futuristic change a child would cause. Listen, I'm really tired. Why don't you take the controls for a while._

 _Daniel..._

 _I'm fine, Amun. I'm just tired._

 _Very well, I will allow you to rest._ Amun gently switched places with Daniel then rose to his feet. He took a step then froze sensing another presence in the room. The problem was he could not see the intruder in the dark room. He glanced around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I know there is someone here. Show yourself." Amun shielded his eyes as a bright light appeared then formed into a young man with long black hair. "Who are you?"

"My name matters not. I had to wait until Dan'yel was again asleep before I revealed myself to you, Amun."

Amun frowned then instant recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. "You are Daniel's brother-in-law Skaara."

Skaara smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I am. I have watched over Dan'yel since my people and I were ascended."

"It was you who saved Daniel when I attacked him."

"I did nothing more than be here for him. You must not tell him that we spoke."

"Why?"

"It is the way the Others wish it to be. I am only here now to ask that you take care of Dan'yel. He has suffered enough at the hands of the Goa'uld."

"Are you not concerned about me?"

"I sense you, like Egeria, are different than the demon that possessed my body. Remember I will be watching and will gladly suffer the wrath of the Others to protect Dan'yel."

Amun nodded his head as Skaara transformed back into his energy form. "I understand." He shielded his eyes then blinked as the room was once again blanketed in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Egeria smiled as Amun and Daniel approached. Her smile slowly faded seeing how tired they still looked. Once they reached her side she placed her hand on their arm. "You appear troubled, my Lord."

"That is because I am troubled, my Lady. Is Sam asleep?"

"Yes, she is. What is it, Amun?"

"I am concerned about Daniel and Sam's happiness."

"I do not understand."

"Have you begun the change to Sam's body yet?"

"No, I have not nor do I plan to."

"You are not?"

"No, Amun, I am not. The hosts I have inhabited before Sam had no desire to be mothers. Sam is different. She wishes to be a mother with every fiber in her being. I have no wish to take that away from her."

"How can you not when your body is wrapped around her spinal cord? What Code of Life Daniel and I give to her will never reach you."

"I know. The other problem I face is how to spawn without affecting Sam's natural reproductive system."

"It has never been attempted before."

"No, it has not. That is why I told Daniel I did not know if both symbiotes and a human child could be born from Sam."

"He wishes to be a father as much as Sam wishes to be a mother."

"Then we should give them their wish, Amun."

"I agree, but now is not the time."

"When is there a proper time for a child?"

"That is not what I mean, Egeria. You are still a queen for my brother. This rebellion by the Tau'ri will anger him. He will seek you out to spawn for him."

"I have no desire to mate with Ra." Egeria stared up into Daniel and Amun's blue eyes feeling a jolt run through her as a smile graced their handsome face.

"That pleases me very much, but the fact remains we cannot change what is to come. According to Daniel's memories, the oldest Tok'ra are two thousand years old. By my calculation, he and Sam arrived here three thousand years too early. Without the use of a Sarcophagus Daniel and Sam will not live that long."

"And even if we did use the Sarcophagus we would lose them anyway."

"Yes, we would."

"Then what are we to do?"

"We could use the Sarcophagus sparingly to limit the negative effects, but they will continue to age. Or we could leave them to live out the rest of their lives as they please."

"That is the one thing I cannot do. I cannot leave Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because of the other Samantha Carter currently on the Tau'ri home world. She is in essence from an alternate reality as is Sam, and because of this fact they would both experience entropic cascade failure."

"Is not the Samantha on the Tau'ri home world experiencing this now?"

"No, she should not as long as I am blended with Sam. By protecting Sam I am also protecting Samantha. It is complicated, and I do not quite understand it myself."

"Then our only other option is to place them in stasis where they will not age, and they will be safe from Ra. When the time is right they will awaken. If they chose to be blended with us again you and I will decide what to do. Will placing Sam in stasis keep her protected until Samantha dies?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then let us begin, my Lady."

Daniel gasped in a lungful of air as his eyes snapped open. He glanced up at the doors above him slowly sliding open. What the hell happened? Why was he inside a Sarcophagus? He reached out to Amun only to find nothing but silence. What was going on?

He sat up looking around the room. He recognized the architecture and design of Egeria's palace. The sound of another set of doors opening drew his attention. The, for a lack of a better word, box he sat in couldn't be a Sarcophagus his mind argued. Amun knew what the negative effects would do to him. So, what exactly was it?

Daniel climbed out of the box and instantly grabbed the edge to keep from falling. What was wrong with his legs? He glanced up seeing Sam slowly sit up and look around. He could see she was just as confused as he was. He made his way over toward her once his legs could support his weight.

"Daniel...what's going on?"

"I don't know. What's this thing?" He ran his hand over the metal box.

"I don't know. My first guess would be a Sarcophagus, but I think I'd be wrong. Have you tried to talk to Amun?"

"Yeah, but he's not answering. I feel like he's not even in there," he said tapping his head.

"I know what you mean. I can't feel Egeria either. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to Amun about what made him switch sides in the first place then waking up in this thing. You?"

"Waiting for you and Amun to come join Egeria and me for dinner. Hours passed and when I couldn't stay awake any longer Egeria took over so I could sleep."

"Here let me help you out of this thing." Daniel offered Sam his hand which she took giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," she replied climbing out of the box.

"I got you, Sam. You'll have wobbly legs for a minute or two." Daniel tightened his grip keeping Sam from falling to the stone floor.

"You are awake! Thanks be to our Lady Egeria. We feared the magic box had failed."

Daniel turned around seeing a tall man in his mid twenties standing in the doorway dressed in what appeared to be a long tunic belted in the middle. "What do you mean you thought the magic box had failed?" He saw the look of concussion on Sam's face and realized she didn't understand what they were saying. "He's speaking Celtic which doesn't make sense since the Ancient Romans spoke either Latin or Greek."

"And Celtic is one of the languages you speak."

"Yeah, but it's not one of my best." Daniel turned his attention again to the young man. "Please explain," he said in Celtic.

"Our Lady Egeria and Lord Amun told my ancestors that you would awaken after three thousand years, but you did not. None of us knew how the magic box worked and were afraid to touch them. We did not wish to hurt you."

"Did you say three thousand years?"

"Yes."

"Oh, boy," Daniel said shaking his head. "Sam, we've been asleep for over three thousand years."

"What?!"

"And it sounds like it was Egeria and Amun who did this to us."

"But why? It doesn't make any sense."

"They weren't ready for us to die I guess. The Sarcophagus would destroy us and without it we'd die of old age eventually."

"The Tok'ra...it has to be the reason. Egeria learned about them from me three thousand years too soon."

"Okay, so why leave us?" Daniel released his hold on Sam once she was steady on her feet.

"Because Egeria was still a queen for Ra. If she stayed with me she'd be forced to change my body to accommodate that goal."

Daniel silently nodded his head. He knew he shouldn't be surprised really that Sam knew about the change to her body. She and Egeria clearly had talked about it. "You told her you didn't want to have symbiotes."

"Yeah, I did and she said she understood. So, what else did our friend say?"

"Not much," Daniel replied. He glanced at the young man and smiled toward him. "What's your name?"

"I am Demarcus, my Lord. What is your command?"

"My command? What are you talking about?"

"Our Lady told my ancestors that once you and the Lady Sam awoke you would become our rulers."

"Ah, no, we won't."

"But you must, my Lord. When you did not awaken a civil war broke out. The Jaffa meant to protect you were killed in order to prove that Lady Egeria had abandoned us. I fear her young will be next."

"Her young...you mean Egeria has spawned symbiotes here?"

"Yes, where else would she send them, my Lord."

"Okay, you said a civil war broke out. Who won?"

"The ones believing Lady Egeria abandoned us. Dardantia is now being ruled by Veset. A cruel man who only cares about himself. You must free us, my Lord."

"And why wasn't the magic boxes destroyed by the victors?"

"My ancestors moved them when the fighting broke out in order to protect you and Lady Sam."

"I see. Where are Lady Egeria's young?"

"They are in the palace under guard by the Jaffa who came with them. Veset has convinced them that he is you."

"That's just great," Daniel replied in English before switching back to Celtic. "Demarcus, tell no one that Lady Sam and I have awakened. We need to discuss our next move."

"I will tell no one, my Lord. I will return shortly with food for you and Lady Sam."

"Thank you, Demarcus." Daniel waited until they were alone to turn to Sam. "This is very bad, Sam."

"What's going on, Daniel?"

"Apparently, after Amun and Egeria put us in stasis they told the people approximately when we'd wake up. When that didn't happen a civil war broke out. Dardantia is under the rule of Veset. He's probably a descendant of the winning side of the civil war."

"Wait, Egeria and Amun haven't returned?"

"No, it doesn't sound like it. Demarcus said Egeria sent some of her young here with some Jaffa. Veset somehow convinced them he's me."

"You...why would he do that?"

"Because you and I are supposed to be the new rulers here."

"Holy Hannah..."

"Yeah," Daniel said nodding his head in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We really have no way to prove who we are without Egeria or Amun here. In Ancient Rome if someone wanted to take power away from someone else they usually assassinated the ruling King. I could use Devine knowledge from the gods as a way to challenge Veset for the throne, but it's a battle to the death."

"Let's hold that option in reserve as a last resort. Okay, so Demarcus is the only person who's seen us?"

"Yeah, and I get the impression he's only one of a handful who know about us or these stasis chambers."

"Okay, I propose a little recon to see what we're up against."

"That sounds like a plan to me. When I woke up I thought we were in Egeria's palace, but since we're in hiding it might be a summer palace." Daniel smiled hearing Sam's stomach growl. "Why don't we get something to eat from Demarcus then put this plan into action." He smiled seeing a smirk cross Sam's face. "What?"

"It's nothing really. You've just changed a lot from the man I met eight years ago."

"Is it a bad change?"

"No, it's not. You're still the kind of man who'd give his own life for a total stranger, but now I don't have to worry about you in battle situations. And that's a good thing."

Daniel laughed as they began to walk out of the room. "Yeah, Jack would be so proud of the soldier I've become. I still lack the fine hand to hand skills he and Teal'c tried to drill into me."

"Well, what you lack in hand to hand you make up with great aim and a steady hand."

"You know before joining the SGC I never knew how to even fire a gun. It wasn't a skill I needed in Egypt."

"Didn't you ever have people try to steal from your digs?"

"No, not really," Daniel replied shrugging his shoulders. "Remember, I was the crazy Archeologist with the insane ideas."

"Ah, that's right you were."

"Yeah," Daniel replied returning the smile he was receiving from Sam as they met Demarcus at the doorway.

"I have brought food and wine from the kitchen, my Lord. Perhaps, you and Lady Sam would like to dine in the North garden?"

Daniel glanced at Sam then smiled and nodded his head. "That would be fine. Ah, Demarcus, exactly how many flowers are in the North garden?"

"There are not many, my Lord."

"Good...then lead the way, Demarcus."

Sam glanced up at Daniel's smiling face as he linked their arms. It'd been too long since he'd been so relaxed. It was easy to understand with the never ending fight with the Goa'uld and now the Replicators. They haven't had time to relax. Her mind drifted as they walked through the torch lit palace.

"Daniel, the young Egeria sent here with the Jaffa. Do you think they're the first batch of the Tok'ra?" She watched the wheels turn inside Daniel's head as he thought about her question.

"They could be. I mean it fits with the timeline."

"But you don't think they are?"

"No, I don't. If they were Egeria would be here teaching them the Tok'ra way. Without her teachings they'd be no better than the mindless Goa'uld Anubis used for his Kull soldiers."

Sam shivered remembering the Kull soldiers very well. She pulled herself out of her thoughts as they passed through an elegant bedchamber and stepped out into a garden. The sweet aroma of flowers tingled her senses and she glanced over at Daniel as he took a deep breath. She waited for the first sneeze and was surprised when it didn't come. The flowers in this garden wasn't overwhelming, so that could be a contributing factor to Daniel's allergies not being affected. She walked through the soft grass until she reached a water fountain in the center of the garden.

"Tell Demarcus this garden is very beautiful." She waited as Daniel relayed her message then smiled as Demarcus bowed his head toward her.

"He said he's happy the garden pleases you."

"It does," she replied taking a seat on the blanket she'd spread over the grass. "I was worried about your allergies when I smelled the flowers." She watched Daniel settle down beside her and spread out the food he'd taken from Demarcus.

"I feel the tickle in my nose, but that's all luckily. This really is a beautiful garden."

"So, I'm guessing we'll need to change clothes before we go on recon. These clothes look a little too royal to me." Sam ran her fingers over the silky material covering her. She watched Daniel nod his head in agreement.

"We'll just need to make sure what we wear is the same type of thing as any freeborn. We don't want to be mistaken for slaves."

"No, that wouldn't be a good thing. How far do you think this palace is from the one Veset is in?"

"That's a good question. I guess we'll find out shortly."

They finished their meal and started to clean up when Demarcus came rushing out into the garden. Daniel immediately began speaking to him and by the growing frown Sam knew the news wasn't good. She waited until Demarcus took a breath to get Daniel's attention. She quickly realized she would need Daniel to start teaching her Celtic and advance her knowledge of Goa'uld.

"Daniel..."

"Demarcus says the Jaffa and the Gia'uld symbiotes were killed by Veset. Apparently, he decided that would dissuade the Goa'uld from returning to this world. The problem is the Goa'uld meant to get those symbiotes will be here in a day."

"Who ever it is will slaughter these people for defying them."

"I know, Sam. The plan is going to have to change."

"What are you thinking?"

"We're going to have to prove who we are and hope Veset relents peacefully."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I hope I remember enough hand to hand to keep from getting myself killed."

"I don't like it. Ask Demarcus if there's another planet the people can evacuate to until the Goa'uld is gone."

"I have all ready and he doesn't know of any which doesn't surprise me. Egeria and Amun probably didn't teach them how to use the Stargate to keep them safe."

"Except now that idea is going to backfire," Sam said shaking her head as they stepped back into the palace following behind Demarcus.

"The other problem is finding all the people then evacuate them. We don't have enough time to do it."

"Daniel, even if you can defeat Veset the Goa'uld is still coming here," Sam said as they climbed into a waiting carriage.

"I know. I'm hoping Amun or Egeria know about the Goa'uld's arrival and show up."

"And do what, Daniel? The symbiotes are dead." Sam sighed as she held on to the bouncing carriage. She hated not having a plan. Any time she went into a situation blind it always made her nervous.

"Then I'll have to bluff my way through the encounter."

"How?" Sam glanced at Daniel as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know yet. The first thing I have to do is take care of Veset. Then I can worry about the Goa'uld."

Sam nodded her head as they arrived in the small city. The palace was in the center surrounded by several buildings she listened as Daniel explained what each one was. She knew if she wasn't so worried about his well being she'd be fascinated with the information. She glanced behind the carriage and saw the Stargate in the distance.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the palace causing Sam to frown at the sight before them. Jaffa bearing Egeria's mark stood guard at the palace doors. She opened her mouth only to close it as Daniel spoke quickly with Demarcus. She waited until the conversation was finished before getting Daniel's attention.

"What's going on, Daniel?"

"I don't know and neither does Demarcus. He received a message saying Veset had Egeria's Jaffa and young killed. The only thing I can think of is Veset changed his mind. He must have learned that the Goa'uld was coming to claim the symbiotes and decided killing them wouldn't be in his best interest."

"Now what?"

"Now we see if we can see Veset and gage what kind of man he really is."

"I have a fairly good idea all ready," Sam said taking Daniel's offered hand and climbed out of the carriage.

"Yeah, I do too," Daniel agreed. He approached the Jaffa stopping when they crossed their staff weapons in front of him and Sam. The shocked look on their faces threw him for a loop but it was quickly replaced with a look that told him they wouldn't be allowed to pass. Daniel frowned addressing the Jaffa in Goa'uld. "Is not the palace open to all of Lady Egeria's people?"

"Lord Amun has decreed that the palace remain closed to the people until the symbiotes within are safely with their new god."

"Lord Amun is here? May we speak with him?"

"Yes, he is here. No, you may not speak with him. Now, move along," the Jaffa growled.

Daniel bowed slightly before he lead Sam away from the steps of the palace. "Okay, now I'm confused," he said once they were far enough away from the other citizens.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Did you see the shocked expressions as we walked up?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, according to the Jaffa Amun is here."

"What? Wait, if he's here then he knows Veset isn't you. So, why hasn't he all ready done something about it?"

Daniel shook his head as they walked around the palace. "That's a very good question. But the answers we need are inside this palace." He glanced down at Sam seeing a smile spread across her face.

"Why Dr. Jackson, are you suggesting we sneak into the palace?"

Daniel returned the smile and nodded his head. "I believe I am Colonel-Doctor Carter. We can sneak in tonight and find out what the hell is going on."

"I agree. I wish we had some weapons with us. I don't like not having a way to protect ourselves. Speaking of protecting ourselves I think we have company."

"You will come with us."

Daniel turned around slowly hearing a staff weapon open up. He and Sam walked back around the palace toward the front climbing the steps before stepping inside with a couple of Jaffa following them. The design of the palace screamed Ancient Roman architecture. He could see some changes being made. It appeared that Veset didn't like what Egeria had done to the place

"Why did you grab us? We were committing no crime." Daniel winced feeling the staff weapon jab him in the back.

"My Lord wishes to see you. Now be silent or suffer my wraith."

Daniel glanced at Sam and saw the muscle in her jaw twitch. She wasn't happy about them being grabbed any more than he was, but it was how their luck usually ran. They were led to a large room where a single throne sat empty. He knew what was coming next and a second later it happened. He felt the hit to the back of his legs that buckled his knees dropping him and Sam to the floor.

"Why have you come to Dardantia?"

Daniel glanced at Sam hearing the two tone voice of a Goa'uld symbiote. "We have come to meet you." It was partially true.

"Do not take me for a fool, Daniel Jackson. You have come to destroy me, but that is something I cannot allow you to do."

Daniel felt his blood turn cold in his veins. How did this Goa'uld know his name? He opened his mouth to ask the question but it died on his lips as a man wearing a large Egyptian mask stepped out of the shadows and sat down on the throne. "Oh my God..."

"I knew you would recognize me, Daniel. How is it that you are here on Dardantia? Especially, since you have not even been born yet."

 _What the hell..._ "I know not of what you speak, my Lord." How did Ra figure out who he was?

"Come now Daniel, we both know that is a lie. You and the rest of SG-1 arrived on Earth three thousand years ago. The initial plan was to steal from me, but the plan changed did it not?"

"Daniel, what's this Goa'uld saying?"

Daniel tore his eyes away from Ra and glanced at Sam. They were in very big trouble. "He knows everything, Sam."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Would it be better if I spoke in English, Samantha Carter?"

"Oh, crap," Sam muttered under her breath.

Ra chuckled behind the Egyptian mask. "Yes, my dear, I have grasped your pathetic language quite well thanks to my host. Perhaps, you know him."

Daniel watched as Ra retracted the Egyptian mask revealing his host's face. He felt his heartbeat increase as the blood drained from his face. The cold blue eyes starring back at him were his own. "This isn't possible."

Ra smiled at him as he rose to his feet. "I assure you it is quite possible, Daniel," he said as he approached them. Daniel could see a frown spread across his face as Ra stopped in front of him and Sam. "You have been blended with a symbiote. I sense the Naquada in both of you. Perhaps, through you I will learn all that I seek. Take them to the dungeon then prepare for the ceremony of implantation."

"Yes, my Lord," the Jaffa said bowing his head before pulling him and Sam to their feet.


End file.
